Particular embodiments generally relate to item control.
User interfaces typically represent a set of controls in pre-set arrangements. For example, when a user opens an application, such as a music player, a set of controls, such as “play”, “pause”, “stop”, etc., are displayed. The layout of the set of controls is pre-set for the application. For example, when a user decides to play a song, the controls remain in the same positions. Also, when the playing of the song is stopped using the stop control, the controls remain in the same positions. This allows a user to become familiar with the positioning of the controls. Also, when a user opens a second application, such as a phone application, the user is shown a keyboard with other call options (e.g., dial, hang-up, etc.) in a pre-set arrangement. These set of commands are different from the music player controls, but still remain are in a pre-set order when different controls are selected for the music player. Control arrangements may change when certain controls are selected. For example, when a user makes a phone call, a new interface with different controls is displayed. The controls that are displayed are typically hard coded for an application and do not change.
In some systems, navigation between controls in the set of controls requires input keystrokes. For example, the “arrow” keys are used to navigate in the up, down, right, and left directions. Although keeping the same arrangement for the set of controls allows a user to become familiar with the positioning of the controls, if navigating to a control requires many keystrokes, the navigation may become tedious for a user.